cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Le Critique
Le Critique Welcome to the Cannabis Wiki Greetings. This is your user talk page where people can communicate with you. To find out more about the Cannabis Wiki have a look at the Main Page. It is the red link in the sidebar of every page of this Cannabis Wiki. It is the link labeled Cannabis Wiki home. I recommend the Firefox browser. It includes a great spell checker. If you are using the MS Internet Explorer browser you can install the Google Toolbar to get its spell checker. I use both browsers, and have Google Toolbar installed on both browsers. Google Toolbar also has a site-search option that is very fast. Feel free to edit your user page (it is one of the tab links at the top of this page). Add links to your favorite pages related to the topic of the Cannabis Wiki. Edit your user page in any way. It is a good sandbox for experimentation, and for trying out various tools from the edit toolbar. Try embedding videos, images, etc.. See and . See my user page for ideas. Do whatever you want. User pages are linked from timestamp signatures. When you click any "edit" link an edit toolbar shows up. One of the toolbar icons is for a timestamp signature. See my timestamp signature with a link to my user page: -- Timeshifter (Talk) 19:11, May 5, 2010 truthtree images Thanks! --Timeshifter 22:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Library for the Cannabis Activist Is this what you are referring to?: *https://www.binsearch.info/viewNFO.php?oid=71031675&server=2 *http://www.google.com/#q=Comprehensive+Library+for+the+Cannabis+Activist --Timeshifter 10:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Bingo. -Le Critique 15:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Forums Thanks. I linked to the drugs forum from Forum:Index. Feel free to add more links to cannabis-related forums there. --Timeshifter 15:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the offer. I am overwhelmed with stuff though. --Timeshifter 04:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Forums are iffy. Some are popular, some are not. Facebook has become very popular for marijuana organizing. Some nations and regions have great marijuana forums with many subtopic forums. Spain, Argentina, Brazil, Canada, and more. Those are some of the countries if I am remembering correctly. The Spanish-language forums seem to be very popular at times. I can't read Spanish, and I use Google translation. I can read some French. Still use Google translation though. I notice less website traffic on sites I work on in the summertime in the Northern hemisphere. --Timeshifter 23:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :We get enough traffic, just not many people wish to bother with registering and then participating in a small forum, when they can be on Facebook and communicate with known quantities, friends. I was thinking perhaps our forum could be of use to a site that may not have a built-in message base for its users. They could share ours instead of hosting their own. For 2010, we have all of two messages in the Drugs and Prohibition forum. But I think that people expect activity to already be at a forum rather than seeking to be the catalyst themselves, bearing the risk that no one may respond to their pioneering posts. -Le Critique 01:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::CannabisCulture.com has some very active forums in English. I used to participate there. The active marijuana forums (in various languages) I was referring to have active threads on the marijuana march, ... sometimes many threads for many cities in a country. They are oftentimes seasonal, and are most active the month before and after the march. I agree it takes awhile to develop a base. It may be difficult when covering many topics besides cannabis. The most active forums are ongoing year-round cannabis forums, and not just event forums, from what I remember. Some of them have a huge base of registered users. I was really struck this year by the large increase in the number of Facebook groups focusing on the march in various cities. Their membership grew very fast too. Many cannabis sites now also have interconnected social networking sites linked from their home pages. A free blog with a Facebook page, a MySpace page, Twitter, and so on.. --Timeshifter 03:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: ::The Marijuana movement is picking up steam. I have noticed NORML chapters opening at campuses in conservative Republican territory. Perhaps Facebook is a good thing as it commits a user to affixing their real name and identity to the cause. No anonymity means no backing away. There will always be a record, somewhere, that x. was a member of NORML. For the first time I think it is possible marijuana could become legal in the U.S. before I die. It is about time goddammit. Say, did you ever score that Library (above) or was the Usenet too much of a bother to deal with? -Le Critique 05:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't download anything. What is the easiest way to download some of that library? --Timeshifter 16:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) forte agent pay a nominal admission fee and you can kick it old skool. you won't regret it. -Le Critique 00:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) btw I do prefer the Wiki source edit to the GUI edit screen here! -Le Critique 01:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I use the wiki source editing too. I haven't tried the GUI editing in a while to see if I like it better since it has been upgraded. Some things can be changed in preferences to make editing work your way. --Timeshifter 03:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :The GUI interface continues to give unexpected results sometimes. -Le Critique 05:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your contributions Hello there, I just wanted to say welcome and thank you for your edits. We have so few editors that everyone we get counts. DragonMage 21:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin You are now an admin. For info: *Cannabis Wiki:Administrators --Timeshifter 23:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Image licenses We can get in trouble if we use images without licenses. See: Image uploading and use. I figure we can use some graphics under Fair Use, but I try to stick with event graphics when claiming Fair Use. I figure the creators appreciate us helping to advertise their events. And I only put the event graphics on the relevant city pages mainly. --Timeshifter 01:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I read that wikis are different in what fair use images they allow. So I guess we can allow whatever we want to allow as long as Wikia staff do not object. We have to avoid images that Wikia can get sued for. Such as images from magazines and newspapers. :I want to avoid all photos unless they are under a free license. It is too much trouble to figure out where many of them came from originally. If we figure that out, then we can ask the photographer to release them under a free license. But that takes too much time. So I usually delete them after giving the uploader a chance to add a free license if they are their photos. :I prefer to link to photo galleries on Facebook, Flickr, Picasa, blogs, etc.. :As for graphics, I avoid any graphics with photos as background images. See the photo paragraphs above. But I guess we can use other graphics from activists and activist organizations. We can put them under a Fair Use license. Most activists and activist organizations want their graphics to be used as long as we don't remove their names, web addresses, contact info, etc. from the graphics. Also, when it is known we need to link to the original page with the graphic. To give further credit. I am talking about putting a link on the image description page here. But that is not essential if the info is on the graphic itself. :We can not use graphics from magazines and newspapers. Wikia can get sued. --Timeshifter 16:58, March 29, 2011 (UTC) My stashes of pictures accumulated from all-night sessions scouring the internet for high-resolution anti-prohibition propaganda, which as you note, tends to be non-commercial in nature. The idealistic activist creators would seem to want their work, which is typically derivative in nature--quotes, statistics and such--to be distributed far and wide, because their purpose is to influence others and ultimately reform the law. Of course, most magazines and newspapers, whether mainstream or alternative, are commercial and unconcerned with activism. So, those types of images are only useful for scholars, for research purposes, for writing academic papers and suchlike, but not for web distribution, at least not on wikia. -Le Critique 19:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) 2018 page editors Hey, I am looking for some more people to add to the 2018 page editor list: *http://cannabis.shoutwiki.com/wiki/2018_Global_Marijuana_March_and_420_events#2018_page_editors Interested? People who already understand wikis are the most needed. --Timeshifter (Talk) ( ) 15:08, January 8, 2018 (UTC)